


Finding Romance

by Anisthasia_Zewi_Cortexz



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Alternate Universe, Attempt at Humor, Everyone Loves Tsuna, F/M, Female Sawada Tsunayoshi, Fluff, Genderbending, Harem, How does Tsuna get into such suiations, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Romance, The Author Regrets Nothing, everyone is jealous
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-09
Updated: 2016-05-09
Packaged: 2018-06-07 09:05:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6797770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anisthasia_Zewi_Cortexz/pseuds/Anisthasia_Zewi_Cortexz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Everyone believes her to be useless but that isn't true because she is in fact the famous cellphone novelist 'Sky decima ' . But unfortunately it is only know by a few people . Sadly she want's to add more love to her stories but fact is she does not know how to and as she tries to learn about love people become interested. Now what's she to do? FemTsunaXall , AU</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Hidden behind the mask

**Author's Note:**

> Anyway this is a fem Tsuna and the idea belong's to BrokenBlackCat and for reference on how to write the story I have taken help from Guide To Fall In Love by Mai-chan!
> 
> This story is based loosely on Watashi ni XX shinasai
> 
> Beta : Mai Heartnet (From ff.net)

\- Normal PoV -

A brunette ran at her top speed to her classroom. Almost like any other day she was late and this of course got her laughs and taunts from the rest of her classmates. But she simply shrugged it off "Dame-Tsuna", that was what everyone called her with the exception of Sasagawa-san, Gokudera-san and Yamamoto-san, those three either completely ignored her (Gokudera-san), smiled kindly at her trying to make her feel better (Sasagawa-san) or tried to cheer her up by saying something plain stupid (Yamamoto-san).

She ignored their jeers and tried to concentrate in class but unfortunately the lesson was not all too interesting and she soon found herself daydreaming looking out at the sky from the window. The teacher, one, Nezu-sensei caught her staring absentmindedly outside the window and smirked cruelly, that was his cue and he decided to torture the girl by having her run some errands. Errand's in which she actually had to run around the different parts of the school.

-X-X-X-

She soon came back to the class nearly about to pass out from the exhaustion. It was a free lesson now and while she rested herself on the desk she heard some girls talking about something that soon peeked her interest, making her eavesdrop without meaning to.

"Did you read 'Sky Decima's' stories? they are so good, don't you think?" a girl asked excitedly to one of her friend's. Tsuna, our heroine's ear peaked up at this and leaned to the side trying to hear them better without looking too suspicious.

"I did! it was so good! the basic story and the interactions between the main characters are just so cute!" the second girl squealed loudly making Tsuna wince.

"And don't forget all the crazy and random thing's that keep happening around them! It just so adorable and hilarious!" the first one said again adding her own squeal. And even though Tsuna winced at the loudness and shrillness of their voices a small smile tucked at her lips.

"But you know..." another girl said "don't you think it would have been more interesting if it also had romance in it?" the disappointment in the voice was as clear as the day.

"I know right? I mean the characters are so cute yet none of them are portrayed as her lover, she only leaves their relationship in friend zone and it's kind of disappointing that she does not make their relations deeper" the first one said again.

The other girls too agreed with her then randomly changed topics and began talking about something else.

"Romance, huh?" Tsuna asked no one in particular, as she closed her eyes and drifted off to take another nap.

-X-X-X-

Sawada Tsunahime or Tsuna as she was called by people close to her (which weren't a lot) was just another normal 16 year old high-school student, albeit very shy, cowardly and extremely clumsy, which made her the perfect target for bulling. She was always teased for her clumsiness and her absent-minded-ness, she was treated pretty roughly by her peers weather they may be her classmates or seniors.

She was not the smartest in the class but managed to get decent grades, and despite the fact that she was tutored by her best (and only) friend she was still far from being very good at academics.

But her language skills were a different thing though. Her literature and language skills were pretty good, she was a fast learner and was willing to work as long as someone was teaching her in the right way, but with the fear that her secret will be out if people find out she was good at languages she didn't do much in her tests and exams.

Something that very little people knew was that she actually was the famous cell phone novelist, 'Sky Decima'. Her works were usually friendship and family with fluff's and humor. Romance never even crossed her mind because she had always been mistreated.

How was someone who has never been treated kindly before know the meaning of love?

And as the minutes in the clock passed by she kept thinking about what the girls had said, how was she supposed to write romance when she had never experience any form of love (in the romantic way) before? maybe she really could not be considered normal, it was because she had yet to know how it felt like to have a crush on someone and how to fall in love...

Though it really was not that abnormal considering her rank in the food chain of the school, but that did not keep the brunette from wondering how it would be to fall in love….

"Oi, Baka-Tsuna!" a voice called out to the girl, immediately snapping her from her chain of thoughts. She looked up to see a teen with black hair and eyes and a chameleon on his shoulders who was at least two heads taller than her and even more so now because she was still sitting in her chair and he was standing.

"Hey Reborn!" she greeted her best friend with a soft smile playing in her lips, unlike her, he was someone who was at the top of the social ladder in school. And like always, it left people curious as to what he saw in the "Dame-Tsuna" to befriend her, of course people knew better than to question his motives, after all, it was a known fact that this sadistic popular kid found you interesting than weather you want it or not he will make himself comfortable in your life.

Fortunately for her, his presence acted like a shield, at least she was not physically abused. I mean, who in their right minds would dare to do provoke the popular teen who wielded a gun by harassing his best friend? at time like those she was really happy he took an interest in her for whatever reason it had been.

"Baka-Tsuna!"

"Huh?" she asked coming out of her dreamland again and looking sheepishly at her best friend "sorry I was distracted a little" she said as he rolled his onyx eyes in annoyance.

"I noticed, it's because for the demands for romance isn't it?" he asked nonchalantly.

"Yes" Tsuna said nodding not looking at him anymore as she got up from her seat. She could still remembered the day when she first started writing and how happy she became when the story became a hit, but now when it was this popular she couldn't help but feel all the pressure that came in from all directions. She wanted to keep her fans happy, but she was also human and she couldn't comply with every request from the fans.

"Then why don't you just stop writing and all?" he asked, she thought about it for a moment and then replied smiling brightly at him,

"No, I love writing so I don't see any reason to stop, besides I don't want my fans to be sad with me not updating or completely deleting the story! And if I can make a person happy with my story I'd want to do that you know"

"Idiot" was his only reply to her stubbornness.

Tsuna looked at her friend from the corner of her eyes.

"I wonder if Reborn has ever been in love..." she thought not noticing she had actually spoken out loud until she saw Reborn's surprised face looking at her.

He quickly schooled his features and started walking away.

"Let's got Tsuna, I am hungry" he said before striding away in the direction of the rooftop.

'What was that about?' she asked herself as she followed behind him to the same place.


	2. Rude encounters

\- Tsuna PoV -

It was already the last lesson and I was still a little uncertain as to what Reborn's unusual behavior at that moment meant.

'Why did he act that way? Did I say something offensive?' I thought as I mindlessly strolled through the school. My mind so entirely focused on Reborn's strange behavior that I did not notice there was something, or rather someone, in front of me and I ended up bumping into the person, felling down as a result.

Without looking up I quickly stood up and was about to apologize when the person who I collided with growled in barely concealed annoyance at me while saying,

"Walk where you fucking walk trash."

And that line unfortunately struck a nerve in me. I looked up to see a raven haired male with red eyes glaring at me with unhidden irritation.

Now as it may be true that I am usually cowardly and no good and did not pay any heed to the people calling me names but sometime it really did anger me. And the time I had spent with Reborn in my childhood also seemed to have affected me. If not much oh I could so very effectively make very nice sarcastic comment's with the little backbone I got due to Reborn.

"I am really sorry, sir, for having bumped into you for I was, oh so very enchanted by your very presence here that I did not notice when I crashed with you." I said having applied a little extra pressure to show my point to the man. Reborn had himself said that when I was angry it was like I was going to go on another rampage as I did on my periods.

"What did you say, Trash, r-"

"Kind sir that is one very impolite way to treat a maiden who happens to have a name. Or is it just that you are oh so great to not know what it might be?" I asked sarcasm dripping from my voice. But I made sure to look at him with an innocent face as if whatever I was doing was nothing wrong.

He growled and he was glaring so hard at me that flames could literally come out his eyes and burn me to crisp.

"My name is Sawada Tsunahime, kind sir. It was nice to meet you." I said a small smirk and visible mischief in my eyes.

Then without look at the man again I walked away leaving him dumbstruck.

'It felt good to tell my to someone after such a long time…' I thought to myself as I walked away.

~~~~~XXX~~~~~

Third person P.O.V.-

Xanxus could only look as the brunette almost… skipped away.

'What the actual fuck?' He thought as he saw her stalking away.

But the fact was that Xanxus got interested in her. That girl. That small midget sized girl who stood up for herself against him. This very largely interested him.

And Tsuna would soon regret it. She had yet to start her work on adding romance to her stories and already someone was interested in her. It was going to be bad. Very bad.

. . . . . . . . . . .

"Kufufu, quite amusing. I wonder who that was." Heterochromatic eyes sparkled in interest and amusement.

Well, make that two people now.

~~~~~XXX~~~~~

It was midday now. Both best friends were sitting in Tsuna's room. Reborn was teaching the brunette girl who was rather unwilling trying to understand the concept's of Math.

"Ne, Reborn, I think I did something really stupid today" She said as she tried to divert his attention away from teaching her for a minute so that she could have a little break. It was a regular thing for the best friend's.

They would get together after school and Reborn would teach the girl. It was just another one of those days. He was sitting on her bed with a book while she sat down on the table in front of him and was trying with all her might to solve the problem.

"When do you not do something stupid?" He asked without looking up from his book.

"That's mean, you know?" She whined, trying to glare at her friend, but unfortunately for her it come out as a pout.

SMACK!

The raven haired boy hit the girl with his shape-shifting chameleon. It was one of the mysteries in the world to which she wanted an answer but when she remembered the kind of job his parents did… she decided it was better if she lived with doubt and unanswered questions for the rest of her life.

His parent's were also one of the reasons that he was usually staying over at her house. His parent's were nearly never at his home. She never tried to ask why though. She had enough self-preservation skills to see this was a sensitive topic and she was not going to force him to tell her.

"Hmmm? Did you say something?" He asked as a smirk of triumph was on his lips and a sadistic gleam in his eyes.

Tsuna tried to glare at him again as she puffed her cheeks and narrowed her eyes at him. But as usual it came out more as a pout and Reborn had to control himself from not laughing out loud at this.

"Nothing" she muttered. When she saw it had no effect on the said male she huffed and looked away in annoyance as she thought to herself,

'Stupid Reborn…'

**Author's Note:**

> Review People!


End file.
